


Echo

by PrislyDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrislyDawn/pseuds/PrislyDawn
Summary: A computer addict is continuously doing the same thing again and again. By a old game she hacks into it changes her life





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure with the summary..... but enjoy

_"Why do you shun me.... Have me... Alas Alas" it resounds over and over...... but surely time will make it fade. These words are under my name yet that is not mine..... are all noises repeated?_

Nothing, no matter how much she looks around it is silent for her at least. The 12 screens, the 6 screens in front of her were 20 inches, the rest surrounding her were around 13 inches, filled with different videos, articles, and more were just lights in the room as she types and clicks with all different websites and programs. It was around 12 am yet she had no need to sleep because of her motivation to fix on how bad the game she was playing but first she had to wait until the developer allowed her to fix it. 

".....twenty hours.... **still.... No.... EMAIL... DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT** " she thrashes around her work space kicking the pillows below her "I mean I'm not hating it, no I love it but can you at least let me help you!" She kicks her pillow more after a while she calmed down and slumps on her chair "Uhh I freaking sleepy as hell"

Looking around her room the noise and lights didn't annoyed her instead made her sleepy. She was usually here 24/7 with this type of setting, so she grown used to it. She had computers on her walls, a mattresses ll over her floor if she decided to fall asleep and fall on the floor. Right now she would have put on trash music but she wasn't feeling up to it. She finished all her works from coding, commissions (drawings, edits, amvs, pmvs, endless others) and personal projects (own made games, animations, comics and so much more), so she doesn't know what to do anymore. The obvious thing to do was to either make something new (which was unappealing), _**SLEEP**_ , or check her blogs (at least 25% which is at least about 4). 

She chose the last choice, so she went to her main blog account in Tumblr. Continuing rps and checking fan art, rebloging....... now her ask box... same old, same old, it was filled with the usual some hate, questions, more hate, and nice things as well. It was funny when it comes to hate asks because not only she sees who's sending it (and still block anons with no blogs) and most of them were generic, it was funny on how boring things were with these haters. Anyways she compiled all blogs with the same question, banning haters, drawing reactions this continued on for 4 hours. 

Finally her ask boxes empty, she knew exactly what was she gonna do, it was! Voice chat with her internet friends because this is one of the times their timezones aligned just right to be online. 

She started "Yo guys _yawn_.... how ya doin"

"Yo I'm fine not you" 

"Hi!!!! Same" 

" _hiiiiiiii..._ _**yawn**_ _.... iiiii guys_ "

She looked at the online list seeing a person offline "Awwww Ster isn't on... " then the other sleepy chatter went off as well

"She did just went to her sibling"

"True!!! But like we should worry about you two... okay one"

"What!? I'm _fiinnneeee...._ this isn't the first _pppfffftttttt....._ "

"True but anyway..... _blah.... blah.... something you... know.... _" she looks at the screen, absent mindedly listening to her friends. She was looked at her other monitors for normal people they say its overwhelming, a week's worth to do but for her it was just an average day. It was official she stayed up 20 hours with hardly any breaks except lunch and dinner. She was just about to fall on her floor to sleep but then she heard this "Hey E!"__

__She went back to the conversation "Yeah Vern?"_ _

__"I know your gonna sleep but like have you played "In The Middle Of The Love Triangle"" she thinks for a while, then she searched it up but hardly any of the searches were game related just literal but it was familiar_ _

__"I heard of it.... I think can't seem to find it. Sounds like an illuminati game though" she chuckles for a bit_ _

__"Yeah _hehehe_...... but yeah you should do something about it. I found it a week ago by a random email... "_ _

__"And you trusted it?"_ _

__"Well I thought that was you so yeah I did. Anyway yeah I played it"_ _

__"Did your computer die?" She was slowly falling asleep_ _

__"No no no it's just that well.... every time I play it, it skips into a scenario. Every time I save, its the same bug anyway... "_ _

__"I thought I told yo-"_ _

__"And yes I did go to its file but.... " she is losing her composure_ _

__"It's all encrypted and I can't do this much work for a game. Besides you are known playing all known visuals novels especially 'bout love. I was surprised you didn't know this one..... " she hardly kept up to what is she saying_ _

__"Uhh.... _huuuhhhhh....._ " she fell on the mattress below her_ _

__Her friend said "I sent you the game" she looked at the monitor where it shows her emails. Though her vision blurry, she sees the email. That was last thing she saw in reality before she closed her eyes and fell asleep._ _

__《--------------------------------------------------》_ _

__Everything was blurry but all she saw her room. The monitors are still like what she left it was. Also the noise was just the same her friends talking, the videos, and podcasts._ _

She thought _"I'm in this kind of dream again"_ she felt the mattress on her and the stuff toy underneath her body which was getting annoying 

Her friend interrupted her thought and said _"Hey!...._ _**something.... something..... "**_ she wasn't really sure what they were saying but she lets it slide. It was annoying with some of the music and videos sounds repeating while continuing to a different one but she couldn't do anything. Unless she.... 

__At her best efforts she tried to interact with anything but considering her sight was very blurry she hardly knew what she was doing before she realized she's still on the same position as she slept. Before she knew it the room was completely empty, a void only the monitors, now completely white with static, was lighting the place. The sounds was were slowly dying but still playing and repeating. She finally can look around though monitors and darkness. She still felt the mattress and she managed to roll away from the stuff toy._ _

She tried to imagine something to appear but got distracted with one of her monitors floated to her and she held it in her arms. _"Huh? This monitor is the... "_ she looked at the other monitors the hole in formation means this one is _"The email monitor..... "_ the monitor turned into a what seemed to be a collar, not the one for dogs but it was metal some sort of technology from she sees only in shows fiction or scientists making them. A Neuro linker from what she recalled though _"Heheehehhe.... "_ she smiled and laughed gently as the noise was finally died down. Her smiling face disappeared and she thought _"That was a hollow dream.... "_ and she "shakes" her head 

_"I hope this isn't a future dream again"_ she thought. She suddenly saw the void turned complete white. _"Huh"_ she looked back for some reason. There see saw a shadowy figure and hears a ringing sound as the figure said something and smiles at her. It was holding something out to her, she attempts to grab it as the ringing goes louder and everything around turned red. 

__Something screams at her before she got it "HEY HEY SHUT IT!!! E WAKE UP!!!" and she woke up "STOP SNORING WILL YOU" her friend in voice chat screamed_ _

__The other one in chat said calmly not wanting to disturb "You know you could mute her"_ _

__Still sleepy she grumbled and said "What?...... " she tries to stand to sit on her chair "Was I snoring loud again?"_ _

__"Yes you were" she looked at the time it was 10 am "We were playing something we need silence so please get out of the chat" she grabs her mouse and clicks out of the chat and goes back to sleep_ _

__《--------------------------------------------------》_ _

__She wakes up again and sees it was 5 pm and stands up. She went to her kitchen, grabbed something in the fridge, microwaved it, ate it, went back to her room and opened the email her friend gave her. The email said:_ _

_"Hey E here's the game I said about and yeah...._ she quickly skipped the explanation and went at the bottom seeing the file which she clicked. After it downloaded and installed she went into the game files and like her friend said it was encrypted. She was surprised on how her friend opened it and played it but quickly she went to work. 

_A couple of hours later_

__She finally decrypted it, all except a folder that needed a password, she guessed she gets it in the game. She shuts down her computer, set her alarm, and goes to sleep so at least if the game is long she has all day to do it._ _

__《--------------------------------------------------》_ _

She sees the white void, she thought _"Where's the shadow thing?"_. She tried imagining her dream home but instead the collar appeared on her neck _"What?"_ then it started burning her neck _"SON OF A BI-"_ she then saw a shadow figure in front of her, somewhat looked different, it pushed her and she "fell" down seeing red and black vines growing on the midnight blue void. _"What is up with my dreams?"_ darkness consumed her. 

__《--------------------------------------------------》_ _

__She wakes up by her alarm meaning its 7 am. She goes to her kitchen groggy and fuzzy. She managed anyway to cook bacon, prepare ice tea, and ate it. She took packs of microwavable macaroni, brought it upstairs, threw them in her bedroom, cleaned and changed herself, and went back to her room again. She laughs in her room as she remembered that she did exactly like that before plenty of times._ _

__She turns on her computer, opens Twitch, and started live streaming._ _

__She sent out in her social media accounts that she will live stream when she was decrypting the game. Already the chats were bursting with greetings and whatnot. So she greeted them also as the webcam turns on. Placing the Twitch chat in a different monitor_ _

__She greeted cheerfully with a smile on her face "Heya everyone! My name is Echo!! And today we'll play a game the internet even doesn't know"_ _

__The chat bursted out saying like "TRUE!!!!" "I hope this will be good" "Why ya gotta stream so late in my time" "COOL :D" she giggles watching the chat chaos and opens the game. Then it sends out a deafening sound with it giving a white screen only._ _

__She threw the headphones of her head and looking at the chat they did as well. She can still hear the sound through the headphones, she was freaked out by it, but slowly it died down. She laughs weakly, hopes the sound lowers or disappears, and slowly puts on her headphones seeing the the menu screen loads in. The chat bursting about what just happened and how they felt about it. The menu screen appeared, she was surprised seeing it, she stuttered " **N-N-No.... i-it can't be** " she rubs her eyes and looked at the chat, people chatting on how her expression worried them. She shakes her head and smiles as best as she can. She didn't want her followers disappointed or freak out, since sometimes the people do overreact a lot these days. _ _

__Saying in a reassuring way, she said "Sorry sorry guys! Nothing to be worried about" she gulps and clicks play._ _

_Alas alas indeed Echo....._


End file.
